


Crimson Shift

by ScarletBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Constipation, Love, M/M, Realization, Sexual Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Tension, The Alpha Pack, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBane/pseuds/ScarletBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack is in town to recruit Derek Hale; he refuses.  In reaction, the Alpha Pack converts his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Shift

Derek Hale glowered at the piece of paper in his hands.

It read,

**Dear Derek Hale,**

**The Alpha Pack is going to be paying a little visit to Beacon Hills.  We want to see you. Meet in the woods, near the Hale House. Tomorrow 12 pm. Don’t be late.**

 Derek clenched his teeth while reading the letter, it felt like a threat.  The letter didn’t even say who it was from.  It irritated Derek to know that as much as he didn’t want to comply with the instructions on the letter, he had no choice; the _Alpha Pack_ meant serious business…

~

The next day, it was as if an alarm clock was built inside Derek, he woke up from his sleep at exactly 11 am.  In an hour, he was to meet the Alpha Pack.  It wasn’t normal for Derek to feel a bit anxious… the universe had thrown a lot of crap at him that only seemed to help strengthen his mental state, but for some reason, the thought of meeting with the Alpha Pack instilled a little fear in him.  Who were these people, how many were there, what did they want? Derek shook off the thoughts and got up to get dressed.  He pulled on a white t shirt and sported his trademark black leather jacket. He took a deep breath and headed out of his room, strode down the staircase and stepped out of the doorway, out into the woods.

~

12 Pm finally came, and Derek stood by a tree, waiting.

Suddenly his wolf senses told him he had company. Derek looked around and spotted two shadowed figures walking towards him, one taller than the other.

As they came closer, Derek identified the shorter figure as a female, the other a male. 

“You must be Derek." The girl spoke first, her voice indifferent; her eyes were like a death glare.  For some odd reason Derek saw his own expression in hers.  She had long jet black hair, and a set of pure black eyes to match, her stare seemed to pierce through his soul.  Her thin body was clad in tight black apparel, from her fitted black jacket, her skin tight black pants, down to her daring 5 inch heeled boots. She gave off a daunting vibe.

“My name is Janna” The girl motioned her hand towards her companion. “This is my younger brother, Julian.

Of course they were siblings.  Both had strikingly similar resemblances.  Her younger brother Julian had short spiky jet black hair and pitch black eyes.  The difference however, was that unlike his sister’s habitual scowl, Julian wore a more content expression on his face.  At least he half smiled, his dimple showed. Julian had a tall gangly frame. Like his sister he dressed in all black, black hooded jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots.

“Hi” Julian waved a hand at Derek. Then he placed both his hands in his jacket pocket.

Derek didn’t respond.  He glared at the siblings dressed in black.

They stood in awkward silence for another few seconds. Then Derek broke the silence.

“What do you want?” Derek spoke.

“Well I thought you’d never ask.” Julian began. “You see…the Alpha Pack is in tow-“

“And our leader wants to recruit you.” Janna interrupted her brother.

Julian shrugged. “Yup.”

Derek glared at them both. THIS is the Alpha Pack?!…God, they were just two teens.  The two of them… and their so called leader who didn’t even put the effort to make an appearance…  Ha, pathetic. He suppressed a laugh.

Derek turned on his heels to leave.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Julian called out.

Derek turned around when he heard a booming growling noise.

Janna’s eyes were red, an angry expression on her face.  Her fangs bared and Derek could see her claws replacing her normal human nails…. her claws…were extra-long…and very sharp. She had shifted.

Feeling threatened, Derek turned.  He bared his fangs as well. His eyes gleamed red.

Julian quickly stepped in between them. He raised both hands in both directions.  “Woah. Woah. No need to have a fight…”

Julian’s eyes met Derek’s. “Please.” He said gently.

Derek closed his eyes and as they reopened, the red was gone.

Janna returned to her normal self again as well, the same scowl remained on her face.

“Listen… I know we don’t seem like much, my sister and I.” Julian began.  “But we ARE a part of the Alpha Pack… and there are a whole bunch of us… they just aren’t here right now… My sister and I are just playing messenger.  Our boss really wants you in the group, we’ve heard a lot about you Derek Hale… You would make an excellent member of the Alpha Pack.”

Janna snorted.

“No.” Derek simply replied. He observed Janna gritting her teeth.  _This bitch is a mean one isn’t she_? Derek thought to himself.

Julian sighed. “Very well, I don’t think our boss would be very happy about this.” He shoved his hands back in his pockets… “Derek Hale, I’m just going to warn you now…there will be consequences.”

Janna turned to leave and Julian followed from behind.

What an interesting pair… both so physically alike yet so polar opposite… one was calm and collected, while the other…the girl, reminded Derek of himself… full of angst. As Derek walked through the woods back to the Hale house, he contemplated the short meeting. Even though the bitch was quite fierce… the duo didn’t seem at all terrifying like he thought they’d be.  But that Julian kid DID say there were more members in the pack…  And Derek didn’t forget that while still very young, the siblings were both Alphas.  It was proven when Janna’s eyes glowed red, and her claws…sharper and longer than average werewolf claws.  As Derek reached the porch on his house, his anxiety slowly started building again.  He knew that this problem wasn’t going to just go away that easily… Derek inhaled a deep breath.  Expect the worse, Derek…

Expect the worse…

~

Derek’s phone rang.  He was surprised because usually he doesn’t really get any calls; he sometimes wondered why he would even have to own a cellphone. He picked up on the third ring.

“DEREK!” Derek recognized Scott’s frantic voice.

“Scott.” Derek could hear Scott’s heavy breathing on the other side of the phone.

“It’s Stiles! There was a group of people who jumped us out of nowhere and they took Stiles!” Derek’s nose flared.

“How many people?” Derek asked calmly.

“Um I think three? I’m not sure, everything happened so damn fast… they knocked me out, and when I woke up, Stiles was missing.”

Derek scrunched his eyebrows in confusion… “You mean to tell me…They took Stiles… and not you?” He had assumed that the people who jumped the idiots were the Alpha Pack… But why in the world would they want Stiles?

“DEREK! PLEASE… WE HAVE TO FIND STILES!” Scott seemed to have lost it.

“Ok, fine, meet me at the usual spot in the woods.” Derek hung up the phone.

Hmm. What would the Alpha Pack want with Stiles? Derek was pretty damn sure that the mysterious group of people who jumped Stiles and Scott had to be the Alpha Pack.  But then again, Derek remembered only Janna and Julian… weren’t they the only two members of the Alpha Pack in Beacon Hills? What the fuck do they want with Stiles? It would make more sense if they went after Scott since Scott was a werewolf that they could recruit…

Strange….

~

In a few minutes, Derek found Scott waiting by the “usual spot” in the woods.  Scott was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans.  His hair was a mess, and he looked extremely frantic. 

When Scott took notice of Derek, he threw his arms in the air. “Derek! I think… I think… It’s the Alpha Pack! Those people who attacked us, they had to be werewolves! I sensed it!” Scott cried out.

Derek slowly nodded his head. “I think so too…”

“We have to find him! We have to see if Stiles is okay…” Scott began pacing back and forth nervously.

“Let’s start searching the woods…” Derek responded.

“Ok.” Scott agreed.

~

The pair walked aimlessly through the woods. Or at least that’s what Scott thought… Derek hated to admit it and he definitely did not want Scott or (anyone else for the matter) to know about this…but… Derek knew how to find Stiles…and that was through his smell.  It was a secret kind of thing that Derek knew Stiles’ scent by heart.  The thought made him uncomfortable; but Derek had a strange fascination for Stiles Stilinskis’ stench…  Derek followed the smell in the woods; he knew for sure that Stiles is around here somewhere… Scott followed along obediently without sidetracking him.

They were getting closer… The scent was manifesting itself… and it smelled quite _good._ Derek shook off the thoughts.

“There he is.” Derek pointed at a dark figure in front of them.  It looked like someone sitting on a chair…or tied to a chair… in the middle of the woods.

“Oh Shit! Stiles!” Scott and Derek quickly ran over to the figure in the chair.

Stiles was clearly unconscious. He wasn’t dead though, he was still breathing, very slightly, but still breathing… _alive._   He wore his usual red hoodie and blue jeans.  His head was lifelessly hanging from the neck. His arms tied behind the chair.  When Scott lifted his head, Stiles’ whole face was bruised and bloody. 

 _No… Stiles please be okay…_ Derek silently prayed.

“Stiles! Wake up! Please be okay!” Scott was frantic.

Derek gazed upon the lifeless body… deep down in his heart; he felt a pang of _hurt, he felt the need to kill whoever was responsible for this..._

Scott went to the back of the chair and began to untie Stiles, than he called out to Derek.

“Derek look! Come here!”

Derek quickly moved off to Scott.  He observed Stiles’ arm… there was a huge bloody gash… a bite mark… _a werewolf bite_ …

Derek’s eyes widened.

“Derek…is that what I think it is?” Scott murmured…

Derek only nodded his head…

Scott continued to untie Stiles.  “Does that mean Stiles will be turned?”

“If he survives the bite…” Derek responded.

_He better survive…_

“Well he is still alive! I can hear his heartbeat.” Scott finished untying his best friend. “Let’s get him out of here.

“I don’t think so.” A familiar female voice called out from a distance.

Derek and Scott turned their attention towards the voice.

It was Janna and Julian. Julian’s hands slipped casually in his pockets and Janna had that typical scowl on her face.

“Who are you guys?” Scott asked; his expression like a confused puppy.

Janna glared at Derek, as if Scott wasn’t even there.  “Your _mate_ has been turned…” She addressed Derek.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me! And wait what? Mate? Derek?” Scott turned towards Derek. “What is she talking about…and what does she mean by your mate?!”

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid beta.” Janna glowered at Scott.

“Whoa, someone needs a chill pill…” Scott’s face scrunched up.

Janna narrowed her eyes.  “I said… to fuck off… this has nothing to do with you…”

“Wow, you are one serious bitch.” Scott boldly stated.

And that was it. That was the last straw. In a matter of seconds, Janna’s eyes gleamed their alpha red, and she pounced on Scott. It took three hits; two heavy punches in the face, one harsh kick to the stomach, and Scott was unconscious on the floor.

Julian rolled his eyes…

Everything had happened quickly, when Scott had hit the floor; Derek quickly turned and sprang at Janna.  He had a fist aimed for her face.

Janna rapidly evaded Derek’s attack and then executed a full back kick.  The heavy blow made contact with Derek’s chest.  He dropped onto his knees. _Fuck she was strong._

Janna was back to her human self again.  She smiled and strutted towards Scott’s unconscious body.  She placed her five inch heels hard on his stomach. “Stupid Beta” She spat. She turned her gaze towards Derek and displayed a don’t-fuck-with-an-Alpha countenance.

 “What… do you want with Stiles…?” Derek growled.

Julian took a step forward. “I apologize for my sister’s _animalistic_ behavior… as you can clearly see…your mate Stiles… well we decided to turn him into a werewolf.”

“ _You_ turned him?” Derek asked biting hard to keep control of his apprehension.

“Well not exactly _me_ … Our boss did _it_.  He was actually with us a few minutes ago. He had to leave quickly; more important matters to tend to… but before he left, he did the _biting_.”

Derek was still on his knees. His eyes followed as Julian strode towards Stiles.

Julian grabbed hold of Stiles’ bitten arm.

“Don’t touch him.” Derek barked.

“This bite mark, Is a special one.” Julian half smiled, waving Stiles’ limp arm. “It was given to Stiles by our leader. When the leader of the Alpha Pack turns someone into a werewolf, they are immediately turned into an Alpha.”

Derek took a deep breath… _what…_ “He will be part of your pack? Who has the ability to create Alphas?” Derek was bewildered.

_Stiles freaking Stilinski…as an Alpha? Derek couldn’t picture it…it was just impossible._

“Precisely.” Julian lifted Stiles off the chair. “Derek Hale, our leader ordered us to ask you again, Will you join us?”

Derek only glared at Julian. “No. To Hell with your pack.” He spat.

Julian sighed. “Very well then.”

With that, Julian disappeared from sight, along with Stiles.

Derek turned towards Scott’s body. Janna was gone too, but Scott was still on the floor…unconscious.

_Fuck, they got away…and with Stiles._

~

It was now midnight and Derek rested on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Janna and Julian’s parallel facades kept appearing in his thoughts. Those two were not to be taken too lightly… They proved their potencies earlier.  Derek thought of how Janna easily disabled Scott… Well then again… Janna was an Alpha and Scott… well Scott was a Beta and not a very _accomplished_ Beta at that... 

Speaking of Alphas… If Stiles survived the bite and became a werewolf, he would immediately become an Alpha.  Wow, it took Derek years of patient waiting…and losing family, not to mention he had to kill his own Uncle… just to become an Alpha. Who the hell is this leader of the Alpha Pack anyways….What made him so special that he can just turn people into Alpha werewolves with just one bite.

As Derek contemplated the Alpha Pack and their prodigious leader, he couldn’t help keep his thoughts from trailing off to Stiles again. Stiles freaking Stilinski. _They_ wanted to recruit Derek… so they go after the human boy?  Derek knew that the Alpha Pack had done research on him...  Sure, Derek lost all his family members, but he would’ve thought that the Alpha Pack would assume that the next in line target would be Derek’s very own pack.  If you wanted to get the leverage over Derek, why not go for Erica, Isaac, or Boyd…

Why go for Stiles?

But then again…

Stiles. Freaking. Stilinski. The snarky, loud mouthed, extremely irritating, human boy…  Deep inside, Derek had a soft spot for the little idiot.  He couldn’t quite grasp what it was….but it was there.Many times he felt aggravation whenever he was with Stiles, but there were also times when he felt something in his stomach lurch. His heart often ached when he thought of the human. And back in the woods, when he saw how Stiles was so severely beaten, the blood on his face, Derek felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Abruptly a loud bang came from outside.  His eyes averted to the window and he saw a piece of rock making contact with the screen, causing another loud bang.

Derek quickly got off his bed and strode toward the window. Looking out he saw the silhouette of a man clad in red… no…a _teenager_ clad in red…

Could it be? Were his eyes playing tricks on his mind…? No, werewolf sight was too strong for that kind of malfunction…

Derek quickly rushed out of his room and out of the house, eager to confront the red figure.

Derek stood on his porch as he watched Stiles stepping towards him.

But there was something very different about him…

Instead of the usual plaid shirt or the hoodie, Stiles was now equipped with a sleek bright red Members- Only jacket.  Underneath the jacket he wore a black low hanging V-neck shirt. 

Derek couldn’t help but notice his very own mouth drop a little.

But the attire wasn’t the only change in Stiles.  Derek noticed that Stiles looked slightly…bigger. The v- neck shirt emphasized the outline of his chest muscles… His shoulders seem a bit broader as well…

Not to mention Stiles now walked with this newfound…arrogance… he strode towards Derek as if he were a model or something…

_Holy fuck… it’s kinda hot._

Derek quickly shook off his thoughts.

“Stiles.” He said steadily.

Stiles smiled. _Damn_. Even his smile has acquired a newfound swag. Derek felt the beat of his heart thumping faster and faster…

“You survived the bite.” Derek murmured. “You’re a werewolf now.”

Stiles turned his head and smirked. Then he quickly averted his eyes to Derek. “You know, I’ve always wanted to say this to you…” Stiles spoke with confidence.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

Stiles placed a hand on his hip.  “But _I’m_ the Alpha now.” Stiles’ eyes blazed red and in an instant he lunged at Derek.

In a matter of seconds, Derek was pushed against the wall of his very own house.  Never in a million years would Derek think that out of everyone… Stiles, the human boy turned Alpha werewolf, would be the one to pin him against a wall.  It was improbable…

But it actually happened.

Stiles had his palm pushed on Derek’s chest, pinning him to the wall. Stiles smiled, his fangs presented, he licked the tip of one of the sharp incisors.

Derek was extremely stunned by this encounter… but oddly it _roused_ him. Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ red ones.

“Oh? No more Mister Big Bad Wolf eh?” Stiles crooned as his face came closer to Derek’s.

With full force, Derek shoved Stiles off him. 

Stiles fell backwards, but gracefully landed on his feet.  Apparently typical clumsy Stiles was long gone, and now agile Alpha werewolf Stiles had taken his place.

Stiles eyes reverted back to his normal brown ones. “Okay Derek, no more playing around. Let’s just skip straight to the _good_ stuff.”

Stiles took a few steps closer to Derek. He licked his lips. “I know you want me.”

_What. The. Fuck._

Evidently Alpha Stiles had balls. Human Stiles would never allege something like that…

_Not to mention he had actually been able to pin Derek against a wall…_

“What are you talking about?” Derek gritted out.

Stiles looked down and played at his nails/claws. “Don’t act all Scott on me. You know _exactly_ what I am talking about… Ever since you met me; you wanted to take me to bed. Don’t deny it babe.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek scrunched his brows. “Stiles, you aren’t thinking straight…”

Stiles raised a brow. “Well babe, you are correct. My thoughts right now aren’t very _straight_ at all.” He displayed a wicked grin.

Derek glowered at Stiles. “Stop it.” He snarled.

Stiles gave off a long sigh.  “So Derek, You mean to tell me that all this time, you don’t desire to… shall we say… have your way with me? Stiles licked his lips again. A flash of red gleamed in his eyes.

_Yes I do._

“No.” Derek’s word betrayed his thoughts.

Stiles leaned his head towards the side as he raised a brow. “Well, for your information… I wanted you too.” Stiles winked.

Derek only glared.

“Remember that time in my room? When Danny was there checking you out?” Stiles bit a finger. “Well, he wasn’t the only one who had the hots for Miguel… you know… if you were really my cousin…I wouldn’t give a shit, I’d still fuck you to the Moon and back.”

Derek’s breathing began to accelerate.

“Oh and remember you wore my blue/orange striped t-shirt?”

 _Yes and it smelled heavenly._ “No I don’t remember.” Derek looked to the side.

Stiles snickered. “Don’t forget I’m a werewolf now, I can hear your heart rate spiking through the roof… you’re totally lying.”

Derek’s gaze focused on Stiles. His blood was pumping, chest heaved heavily.

“So tell me babe, how did the t-shirt fit you? Was it too tight? Oh but then again, I bet you like it _tight._  It _fit_ you good, didn’t it?” Stiles asked sensually, and Derek began to sense that Stiles wasn’t talking about apparel anymore…

Derek gritted his teeth. “Stop it, Stop calling me babe, Stiles just stop!”

Ignoring Derek, Stiles raised a finger and continued. “Ooh I know! How about that time in the pool, you know when you were paralyzed by the Kanima and I had to hold onto your fine piece of ass before you drowned.” Stiles made a low growling sound from his throat. “We were both so wet. Literally and _figuratively_.”

Derek clenched his fists. Derek felt the need to _punish_ Stiles for talking to him like that… It just wasn’t right…

_Yet it was so right at the same time._

“Still want me to stop talking?” Stiles smirked.

 _No._ Derek’s inner provocation seemed to deceive his pride. Fucking Alpha Stiles was turning him on… so _badly…_

“Mmmh. I like it when you pay attention to me…” Stiles splayed his finger over his chest. “Let’s not forget that time when the Kanima paralyzed us on top of each other…Well technically I was on top of you… Ironic wasn’t it…That I was _top_ and you were _bottom.”_ Stiles beamed.

By now, Derek’s heart was pounding like a hummingbird’s wings.  He felt the beads of sweat coming down his forehead.  His teeth and clammy fists were clenched. This Stiles was forcing out the feelings inside Derek that has been kept buried all this time. _Fuck. So aroused right now…_

“So Derek, I have a little problem that I need you to help me with… and that problem has a name… Its name is…” he paused a few seconds. He began to examine his nails. Then he looked up at Derek and winked. “Virginity.” Stiles bit his bottom lip.

Something in Derek’s stomach clenched. _The bed room is upstairs…no Derek stop, stop yourself…_ Derek mentaly kicked himself; forcing off the mishievous thoughts. “Fuck you. Stiles.” He managed to blurt out.

“Fuck. You. Harder. Babe.” Stiles cooed.

Stiles had Derek feeling extremley riled up now. He didn’t know what he was feeling. There were several different raging feelings surging within Derek’s mind and body at the moment. This Stiles was fucking his mind and Derek didn’t know whether he wanted to literally jump Stiles’ bones or just ravish him to death with his mouth.

“What is the REAL reason you’re here!?! Is it the Alpha Pack!? Are you trying to help them recruit me! Is that what it is?!” Derek howled, his eyes ablazed scarlet red.

Stiles placed both hands on his hips. “Derek, Derek, Derek, babe, can’t you get the hint? I’m here to propose my love for you.”

 _I think I love you too._ “Well I don’t love you back!” Derek growled.

Stiles displayed his presumed hurt response by playfully placing a hand on his heart. “Ouch” Stiles said sarcastically. “Nothing hurts more than unrequited love.”

“Stop playing games with me Stiles, what are your true motives?!”

“I’m not lying to you. I really do have feelings for you.” Stiles smiled. “And don’t you dare try to deny your feelings towards me. Don’t forget I’m a werewolf now. I can sniff out your emotions. And right now…what’s that I smell? Oh yeah… Lust.” Stiles licked his lips.

_And oh how Derek wanted to taste those lips._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Derek was being put over the edge. By none other than Stiles Stilinski.

“I mean you can have me all to yourself… You just gotta join the Alpha Pack.”

“I fucking knew it! “ Derek snarled.

Stiles waved his hand in the air. “Think what you want Derek Hale. But we all know how you feel about me.  Your heart doesn’t lie.  You want me. I want you. You can have all of me. All you gotta do is join the pack. I’m gonna leave you now to think long and hard about this.” Stiles turned on his heels to leave. “Oh and one more thing.” Stile turned his head. A gleam of red shone from his eyes. “Bear in mind… I’m an Alpha werewolf now… I have enough stamina for both of us to just _do it_ all night long; you can fuck me to the moon and back. Think about it.” Stiles winked one last time…

And he was gone.

~

 _Holy Fuck._ For the rest of the night Derek laid in bed staring at the darkness, he couldn’t sleep. Sweat glazed his skin. His heart throbbed simultaneously with his pulsating erection. His mind was solely on Alpha Stiles…There were so many dirty things Derek wanted to do to the newly turned werewolf. It was as if Stiles’ words had unlocked and brought out an inner demon within Derek… And this demon was not exactly the beast that Derek was born and meant to be... 

_Derek was dreaming. It definitely had to be a dream because he was standing in the middle of the forest… all wolfed out.  His fangs were protruding from his mouth; he felt the heat of adrenaline spreading throughout his body, his eyes blood red._

_His claws were elongated and ready for combat… Derek scanned the area…nothing but trees and dead leaves… who was he fighting with?_

_Suddenly a tall shadow loomed over Derek. It was a treacherous dark outline of a… werewolf.  Derek observed the snapping snout of the wicked beast, saliva projecting from it’s muzzle.  The beast was on all fours, it’s claws digging deep into the earth, it’s eyes… were crimson red.  The wolf took a few steps closer to Derek, growling._

_As the werewolf came closer, Derek could smell a familiar scent._

_Derek would always know that scent…_

_“Stiles! Derek howled.”_

_And then the beast lunged at him._

**_~_ **

Derek woke up the next morning, in disarray.  He didn’t know what to think anymore.  What happened last night… could it be a nightmare? No… a dream? No… it was real…it felt _too_ real…the blaze in Stiles’ scarlet red eyes, the force of Stiles’ hand on his chest pinning him to the wall, and most significantly…the smell… Derek knew Stiles’ scent…very well; it still lingered in the air. Yup, what happened yesterday…it was all _real._

And then the actual _dream…_ the atrocious encounter with the werewolf… that smelled like Stiles… Derek scrunched his brows. What was the universe trying to tell him?

_~_

In the afternoon, Derek decided it was necessary to inform Scott that his loud-mouthed best friend is now an Alpha Werewolf…who’s apparently...oversexed.  If he didn’t know better, Derek would’ve assumed that Stiles would’ve got in bed with him right on the spot, last night.

No, it wasn’t even _that_. Stiles had an agenda, he was part of the Alpha Pack now, what he really wanted was to obey his Leader’s orders and to get Derek to join the pack. Somehow… the Leader of the Alpha Pack has some sort of _control_ over Stiles; could it be an alpha control power that the Leader posessed? Hell, The Leader was able to turn humans into full bred Alpha werewolves right off the spot. Well, fuck that, Derek Hale will not be joining the Alpha Pack any time soon, no matter what _they_ offered…even if it was Stiles freaking Stilinski naked and tied up in big red ribbon splayed across his bed…no way… well…

_Maybe…_

Derek stirred at the thought. 

Derek called Scott on the phone “Scott, Stiles been turned.”

Derek could hear a deep sigh from the other line.

“Well, I guess that’s a good thing? Right? That means he is alive? How did you find out? Did you see him? Did the Alpha Pack get back to you? Scott spoke quickly into the phone.

“I uh…” Derek contemplated on telling Scott about what happen last night with Stiles and him, but he quickly decided to save himself the embarrassment… “Yea, Stiles came to me last night, already fully transitioned into an Alpha werewolf.”

“Oh mannnn.” Scott whined.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“So Derek, what did he say? Is he with you now?”

“No, he left.”

“Oh? Why? Where did he go? What did you guys even talk about? Wait, why did he even go to YOU in the first place? Does this have something to do with that whole _mate_ thing?”

At this point Derek wanted to hang up on Scott, he was like an annoying little puppy dog that wouldn’t stop barking. “Listen Scott, why don’t you go call him yourself? I’m busy, bye.” Derek hung up the phone.

He didn’t have time to deal with Scott at the moment. He had to figure out what the Alpha Pack is up to next.  What are they capable of? Turning Stiles into an Alpha sure was an unforeseen surprise. ..

Derek rubbed his face in his hands. _Stiles…_

~

Something had to be done.

Derek Hale called for a meeting with his pack, situated back at the Hale House.

“So, how hot is he? I mean he was cute before, but I bet he’s fucking irresistible now…” Erica had her arms crossed over her chest, she licked her lips.

Derek glared at her. “Focus on the important matter at hand, Erica.” He reprimanded her.

“Oh c’mon, we’ve all been through that… the werewolf swag, it changes you, I should know.” Erica flipped her hair. “And besides, isn’t he like an Alpha now? So hot.”

Derek ignored her and continued his briefing. “So far we know there are three people from the Alpha Pack stationed in Beacon Hills. There are the siblings, Janna and Julian, and then their leader, whom I have not met yet.”

Boyd raised a finger in the air. “Um aren’t there four people from the Alpha Pack in town?”

Derek raised a brow. “hm?”

“Stiles.” Isaac murmured.

Oh yeah…that’s right. Stiles was _supposed_ to be part of the Alpha Pack now…since he was turned by the leader of the pack. Derek couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in the very pit of his stomach. _What if it were me who turned him…_

“Right. Four people. Including Stiles. Somehow the Alpha Pack’s Leader is able to mind control Stiles.” Derek began pacing the room.  “We have to get in contact with the Leader; try to get him to give back Stiles.”

“And how so?” Isaac said.

“I think we should find the siblings. I’ve made contact with them before… I believe I know can recognize their scent.” Janna’s aroma was much easier to identify over her brother’s. Hers had a slight hint of blood thirst… a smell that Derek can easily distinguish.

“Then what? Tell them to take us to their leader?” Erica chimed in.

“I don’t think it would be that easy… We are going to have to force it out of them…” Derek replied.

Erica cracked her knuckles. “Awesome! I’m always ready for a good fight.”

“Do not underestimate them; forget not, they are Alphas. Well, the female packs a punch; her brother on the other hand seems more passive.”

“Oh? Another she-wolf in town? I can’t wait!” Erica shuddered in sheer excitement.

Isaac smirked. “The other she-wolf is an Alpha; she’d probably kick your ass.”

Erica glared at Isaac. “Oh is that so? How about I kick your ass first?”

“Sorry, I don’t hit little girls.” Isaac rebuked.

“Why don’t you ju-“

“That’s enough!” Derek growled at the both of them.

Boyd pointed his finger in the air again. “Um, I have an idea.”

“Speak.” Derek’s eyes averted to Boyd.

“Stiles Stilinski. Why don’t we just contact Stiles and see if he can bring us to the Alpha Pack’s Leader? I mean we DO have Stiles’ cellphone number right?”

“Well, that’s not a bad idea at all.” Derek always knew Boyd was the smart one in the group, if anything were to happen to Derek, he knew Boyd had the potential to take charge. “I will contact Scott and see if we can all meet up. Be ready in an hour.”

~

In an hour, Derek and the pack met up with Scott and Allison at the usual spot in the woods.

“So did you get in contact with Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Um… I called his phone and it picked up… but it wasn’t Stiles who answered…I think it was that guy with the crazy psychopathic sister…” Scott said.

“Julian. What did he say?”

“He said to meet them back at that spot in the woods where Stiles was bound to a chair.”

“When?”

Scott stood there in silence for a few moments before answering. “Ummm, I _think_ it was in thirty minutes or so? I don’t remember.” Scott looked away hoping not be reprimanded.

“Dammit Scott, You were given a simple task! You can’t even remember the right time?” Derek glared at him.

“I’m sorry okay! Gosh!” Scott looked down.

“It’s okay baby.” Allison placed a hand on Scott’s back; then she glowered at Derek with a face that said _leave my baby alone._

~

The Pack waited by the area in the woods where Stiles was bitten. 

Thirty minutes passed.

They waited.

Another forty minutes passed.

And by now everyone was glaring at Scott.

Even Allison.

“Scott! Seriously?!” Allison scolded him.

Isaac and Boyd shook their heads in annoyance.

Scott banged his head with both arms. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

Then Derek’s nose flared. There it was the smell of _blood thirst._

“Oh you brought friends.” Janna appeared before the pack, her brother on her tail.

Allison raised her crossbow in preparation.

The rest of the pack had their battle faces on, their stances shifting.

“Janna.” Derek growled low. “Tell me now. Who is your Leader?”

Janna smirk. Her eyes narrowed. Derek could see a slight gleam of red. “How about this, if you can take me down, then I’ll tell you.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “Sister please.”

Erica took a step forward. “I can take this bitch!” Her face contorted into her wolf form, eye gleaming yellow.

“Oh Derek? You’re gonna let your Beta lackeys fight for you?” Janna sneered.

Boyd and Isaac also turned.

Derek raised his hand slightly directing the pack to wait. “Janna, I just want to talk to the leader.”

“Yea! And WHERE IS STILES!?” Scott finally barked.

Janna ignored the question. She raised a hand and after twirling it in the air, razor sharp claws extended. “It’s all the more satisfying when you _work_ for it…” Then she leaped forward.

A blur of movement happened. Janna ended up caught in between the pack. Derek, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica had her surrounded. 

Allison had her crossbow raised, an arrow notched, and ready to fire, but she couldn’t take the risk, there was too much going on, she was afraid to accidentally shoot one of the pack. She focused on Janna’s face out of everyone else’s wolfed out faces.

The Pack all jump at Janna at the same time. But it seems being a part of the Alpha Pack really commanded proficiencies in fighting.  What seemed to be an easy one versus five match… Janna did pretty well holding her own.  _A little too well…_

Boyd and Isaac both rushed at Janna at opposite directions. Before Derek had the chance to howl “NO!” Janna had swiftly and elegantly sidestepped at the precise moment needed for Boyd and Isaac to smash right into each other… both knocking heads and falling unconscious.

“Shit!” Derek growled as he traded and blocked blows coming from Janna.

The bitch was fast.  He had to give her that. _And she was in 5 inch heels_ …

Taking full advantage of an opening, Erica grabbed onto a fistful of Janna’s hair and yanked with all her werewolf strength. “Take this! She-bitch!”

“Argh!” Janna cried out.

“ALLISON! SHOOT!” Erica shouted.

Allison nodded and she took aim…  

Abruptly before Allison was able to click the trigger, her crossbow was snatched away. Allison felt a blow to her head and fell to the floor.

Within another second, a shadow flew past Erica and she had fallen to the floor unconscious as well.

Scott nervously and speedily looked around. Derek and Janna were on their hands and knees, breathing heavily. But everyone else was on the floor Scott quickly ran towards Allison’s motionless body and then the shadow glided towards Scott and Scott dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Derek watched with widened eyes as Scott fell to the floor; Julian was standing behind Scott; Allison’s crossbow in his hand. 

Apparently Julian had knocked everyone out with the blunt end of the crossbow.

Derek breathed heavily… “It was almost simultaneous…how you dropped everyone…” He wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of leather jacket. “How are you…so fast?!” Derek muttered.

Julian stared, eyelids low, at Derek.

Janna snickered. Then she got up. “My brother hates violence… more than anything in the world; but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a fighter. Our Leader had always believed that it was wasted _talent.”_

Julian snorted and shrugged. “Janna, that’s enough. Please.” He laid the crossbow low.

Janna beamed at Derek. “Well, you guys managed to get my brother to join the fight… I gues-“Janna halted and turned her attention elsewhere. “Oh lookey here, the man of the hour.” Janna pointed at the direction behind Derek.

Derek turned his head.

A tall man in a black long coat was walking towards them. Trailing behind the man was a boy in a sleek red Member’s Only jacket.  _Stiles._

As the man came closer, Derek observed the ends of his coat flailing behind him; Stiles had his hands in his jacket pockets, walking with his _newfound_ arrogance _._

“Hello Derek.” The man’s voice was gruff. His eyes were hidden behind a thick pitch black pair of sunglasses. Actually, the sun glasses almost hid half his face.  The man had black hair, slicked to the back.  Derek would assume this man was in his thirties?

“What the hell happen to all my friends?!” Stiles looked around in revulsion, his hands still steady in his jacket pockets.

Julian stealthily hid the cross bow behind his back.

“Sorry Stiles, just having a little _fun_.” Janna cooed. She licked the blood off her lips.

“Wow. Okay cool. Just beat up all my friends. For _fun._ Totally acceptable.” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Janna, you’re such an ass bag.”

“Stiles, shut up.” The man in sunglasses spoke.

When the man in sunglasses turned his attention to Derek, Stiles stuck out his tongue, blowing a rasberry.

Derek couldn’t help but suppress a chuckle. Stiles was still kind of Stiles. _Thank goodness._  

“What is so funny? Derek Hale.” The man spoke again.

“You are the leader of the Alpha Pack.” Derek could sense a foreboding vibe coming from the man.  His presence screamed power and authority _._

“That I am.” The man waved his gloved hand in the air.

 “Your bite turned Stiles into an Alpha…” Derek got up on his feet. He wiped some blood from his cheek.

“Yes.”

“How? What are you? How are you able to turn people into Alphas? Are you an Alpha?” Derek glared at the man trying to find his eyes behind the shades.

“Nope I am not an Alpha.”

Derek’s expression doesn’t change. “Then what are you?”

The man placed a gloved hand on his chin and rubbed. “Mmh I like to think of myself as a _Zeta._ ” The man smiled.

In all of Derek’s life, he had never heard of that term before.  There were only three terms he was familiar with. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega, the three swirls of the Triskelion tattooed on his back.

“What is that?” Derek curiously asked.

“Well, I AM the Leader of an Alpha Pack… and technically you can’t have more than 1 Alpha. Am I right?”

Derek nodded slowly. Concentrated on absorbing this information.

“You can’t be an Alpha to call the shots in an Alpha Pack… So why not be a _Zeta_ to _rule them all_?”

Derek swallowed a gulp. Being born a werewolf, his family had never once brought up the idea of a Zeta.

“Ok. Next question. What do you want from me?” Derek scoffed.

“Well, I heard a lot about you Derek Hale… you can say…I’m quite interested in the werewolf who got his whole family killed off… You have to be very _strong_ to be able to live with that chip on your shoulder. I like _strong_ werewolves in my pack… you see?” The man nodded towards Janna and Julian.

Derek gritted his teeth. He didn’t know whether the Alpha Pack leader was mocking him or actually complimenting him.

“That can’t be all…” Derek jeered.

“Derek, have you ever heard of the phrase; the more, the merrier?” the Alpha Leader swayed his gloved hand.

Derek just glowered.

“Really, I’m just going to be brutally honest with you… I am recruiting people to my pack because… I just want _family._ That is all… You and I, we are quite similar actually. When I was younger… I too, lost my family. I’m not going to get into much detail about that though.” The Alpha Pack leader placed his hands firm by his side.

Derek couldn’t help but glance at Stiles when the Alpha Pack leader mentioned the word _family._ Stiles took notice of Derek’s glance, they made eye contact and then he winked...

Derek quickly looked away and back at the Alpha Pack leader.

“You know… There is a reason why I turned Stiles Stilinski in particular…” The Alpha Pack leader began. “I’ve done a lot of research on you Derek. And I know that Stiles over here.” He motioned towards Stiles. “He is your mate.” The Alpha Pack Leader bluntly said. “Am I not right?”

Derek felt his spine tingling. He clenched his fists.

“I am a very powerful werewolf. I can scent your emotions easily… You can’t hide it. Derek. No matter how hard you try.” And with that, The Alpha Pack leader turned on his heels to leave.

“You’re…leaving?” Derek growled. Derek was shocked by this action. _That was it?!_ After talking big shot about being a _Zeta_ and all that… and he is just going to give up now?

The Alpha Pack leader turned his head. “Yes Derek, I am leaving. Oh… and I’m taking Stiles with me, away from Beacon Hills.”

_NO!_

“You can’t do that. His friends, his family, his father… he won’t leave them behind!” Derek bellowed, his claws extended.

“Oh yes he will. I turned him into an Alpha. So he is _devoted_ to me. No matter how hard he tries… he can’t break away from the Alpha Pack. I’m his _family_ now. And rest assured Derek, I know that it may not happen now… but sometime in the future, you _will be a part of the Alpha Pack._ I know it… I can _sense_ it…” He tapped his nose. “ Stiles Stilinski is your _mate._ You can’t be away from him forever… Only time itself be the obstacle in your way… It is your destiny to be a part of the Alpha Pack, _our family.”_

Something in Derek snapped and Derek lunged at the Alpha Pack Leader.

The Alpha Pack Leader halted Derek’s pounce mid-air with one gloved hand… He held tightly onto Derek's shirt and pulled up. Derek attempted to break free with full force. But no such luck. The gloved hand didn’t even budge. Derek clenched his fangs. The Alpha Pack Leader used his free hand to remove his sunglasses… and there was a flash of white light.His face was twisted into its werewolf form but his eyes… they were not the usual Beta blue or Alpha red… they were white…

_Zeta white…_

The Alpha Pack leader roared ferociously into Derek’s face.

Derek had never heard such a monstrous howl… ever in his life… Suddenly without him knowing it, Derek reverted back to human form.  It was a struggle of power.  This feeling inside Derek… he only felt it once before… when his family had died.

It was _fear.100% pure fear._

The Alpha Pack leader demonstrated his supremacy. With a thrust, he threw Derek on the floor. Then he leaned in closer to finish the job… the whiteness of his eyes burned closer.

Unexpectedly, an arrow flew straight towards the ground in front of the Alpha Pack Leader, halting the final blow. Both Derek and the Alpha Pack Leader looked towards the direction that the arrow was shot from.

Julian expertly pointed the crossbow at the Alpha Pack Leader. “That’s enough.” Julian spoke steadily.

The Alpha Pack Leader growled low.

A shocked expression masked Janna’s visage. “Brother! What are you doing?!”

“Stop this fighting. It’s over. Let’s just leave.” Julian kept the crossbow sternly focused.

The Alpha Pack leader’s face contorted back to normal as he placed his sunglasses back in place. “Julian my dear boy, you wouldn’t shoot _family_ would you?”

Julian blinked a few times. Then he threw the crossbow on the ground with a force that snapped the weapon in half. “Please. Can we go?” Julian pleaded.

The Alpha Pack leader nodded his head. He turned to leave once again.

Janna, Julian, and Stiles trailed along behind him.

However, Stiles turned his head one more time to glance at Derek.

They made eye contact.

And then the Alpha Pack was gone.

~

Derek was back in his room in the Hale House. It was the night after the terrible encounter with the Alpha Pack Leader, the so called _Zeta._ The wicked gleam of white eyes was still fresh in Derek’s mind. Derek shuddered as he remembered the atrocious howl of the Zeta werewolf.

Derek stood by his windowsill, staring heavenward.

Tonight was a full moon.

 The full moon was the only thing that could bless a werewolf with so much _power_ yet simultaneously cause a werewolf to fully lose _control_.

 _It_ reminded him of Stiles.

Whenever Stiles was close… Derek would feel certain rapture but concurrently he would be tempted to mislay his restraints… With Stiles…anything could happen and he was afraid to take that risk.

Derek suddenly felt a clench in his stomach.  That _strange feeling_ surged within him.  He felt his eyes turn scarlet, his fangs forcing itself out… he was losing… _control._

Derek jerked up at the full moon.

 Was the moon doing this to him? His nose flared.

The _gratifying_ scent flooded the room. _Temptation filled Derek's soul._

No. It wasn’t the full moon.

Derek hastily turned around and staring right back at him was Stiles Stilinski.

“Ironic isn’t it?” Stiles scratched his head and smirked. “It’s like we totally traded places, It’s actually pretty fun sneaking up on people in their own rooms.”

“How did you get in here?” Derek spoke. His heart rate gradually picked up speed. Something wasn’t right, Derek felt _wild_ , like his inner wolf wanted to just come out and take over full control. His fists clenched, the claws biting into his palms.

“Oh, well, you know, ever since the werewolf transformation, I gained a few pounds of muscles, red eyes, fangs, claws, heightened hearing and sight, extra hair in all the wrong places, cool new clothes, some swag, and best of all… creeper skills.” Stiles smiled... “I’m basically a part time creeper now; I do aspire to be a _full time_ creeper like you one day though!”

Derek watched Stiles with intense concentration.

Stiles took off his red Member’s Only jacket and threw it on the floor.  He took a few steps closer to Derek.

Derek felt his breathing stagger simultaneously with his heartbeat elevating. He clenched his teeth and then his fists.

Stiles traced a finger on Derek’s shoulder. “Why… so tense?” he whispered.

Then he removed Derek’s leather jacket, slowly and dropped it on the floor.

Derek’s eyes followed every single movement.

“Here let me help… get you off…the edge…” Stiles said with a soft voice. He placed his lips on Derek’s collar bone. Trailing his tongue gently up to Derek’s neck….hitting all the right spots.

Derek allowed himself to close his eyes…and he let out a soft groan. Derek’s chest was heaving; he could hear his own heart pounding rapidly.

_The feeling buried deep inside Derek that had been chained up all this time had finally been released._

Stiles wrapped his fingers steadfastly to Derek’s arms, his grip clearly strengthened from being a werewolf. He stroked up and down Derek’s bicepts, gently and slowly.

_The force that kept restricting Derek’s inner yearning and craving no longer existed and it felt electric._

Derek’s hands greedily found their way to Stiles’ thighs. Rashly his hands slipped upwards and Derek pulled Stiles closer from the hips.

“Oh.” Stiles grunted. Derek ravenously pressed his lips against Stiles’ mouth, tasting the pleasant warmth.  His tongue hungrily explored areas that he had always dreamed of discovering. Derek had wanted _this_ for so long now…

Derek hastily grabbed Stiles arms and wrapped them around his own neck.  With theirs lips never parting, Derek pulled Stiles up into the air, from the legs, and pushed him onto the bed, Derek on top.

With his arms still around Derek’s neck, Stiles pulled away from the kiss. He stared inquisitively into Derek’s eyes. 

Oh how Derek wanted to worship those big brown eyes, and kiss each and everyone one of Stiles’ long eye lashes.

“Careful, you might break me.” Stiles bit his lip seductively.

Derek’s breath hitched. His eyes gleamed red.

Stiles grinned. “Just kidding.” Stiles’ eyes also flashed red for a moment… and then he pull Derek closer for another heartfelt embrace of the lips.

Derek felt his arms lose control as he greedily caressed every region of Stiles’ body.

He felt Stiles’ hands tugging at the back of his shirt.  Derek pulled his hands back and assisted with the shedding of his own shirt.

Derek’s chest was now exposed. Stiles hungrily splayed his fingers over Derek’s hard muscular abdomen.

“Come here you big…bad…wolf…” Stiles flashed his teeth. “Come take a bite of me…”

Derek plunged for Stiles’ collar bone, sweeping his tongue across the area.  He then pressed his lips on Stiles’ neck, feeling Stiles’ heart on his chest.

“Mmh.” Stiles whimpered. Stiles gripped onto Derek’s jeans. “I. need. you.” Stiles breathed heavily. “Now.” Steadily he pulled down Derek’s jeans.  He then slipped his fingers under the waistband of Derek’s boxer briefs.

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’ brow. He nodded gently, signaling permission.

Apprehending Derek’s approval, Stiles slowly tugged down Derek’s boxer briefs, releasing Derek’s hard twitching erection. Derek clutched himself and began to fondle leisurely.

Entranced, Stiles bit on his bottom lip, and pushed his pelvis towards Derek. With a quick gesture, Derek removed Stile’s jeans and underwear all in one swift jerk.

Derek nipped at Stiles lips once more before turning Stiles’ body over on the bed… Stiles’ back now facing Derek, he leaned in and pressed his mouth on Stiles’ shoulder blade, trailing kisses, making his way over to Stiles’ ears.

“To the moon…and back?” Derek whispered.

Stiles answered with a muffled groan, his face pressed against the bed sheets.

With that, Derek found his way inside Stiles. Asserting himself roughly yet breaking rests within intervals.

Stiles clutched onto the bed sheets, he moaned while simultaneously shouting curses into the bed sheets.

Burying his mouth in Stiles’ neck, Derek clenched onto Stiles’ hips, while thrusting and finding his rhythm which soon led to his ecstatic release…

And at that moment Derek fully realized that it wasn’t the _full moon_ after all…

It was _Stiles…_

_~_

 Derek had his eyes closed… but he was conscious. He pretended to still be asleep because his wolf senses told him that Stiles was now fully awake and observing him in his _sleep._ Oddly, Derek liked the idea of Stiles watching him sleep (or at least pretend to sleep).

He felt Stiles nipping gently on his lips. Stiles’ fingers brushing through his hair.

“I know you’re awake…” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ears… Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck. “I’m a werewolf now remember? I can sense these things.”

Oh that’s right… Stiles also had enhanced senses… Derek couldn’t help but feel a little silly; he suppressed a smile, and wrapped his arms around Stiles, his soft bare skin radiating warmth. 

Derek turned his head to face Stiles, their eyes met, and Derek couldn’t help but be amazed by the big brown eyes decorated with long eyelashes.

They stayed in that moment… just staring at each other. Both held nonchalant expressions.  Two people who clearly had feelings for each other… but not one of them had the courage to just say _it…_

No. Wrong, actually, Stiles was the one who acted on the feelings first. It was Stiles who finally admitted that there was _something_ going on between them. If it weren’t for Stiles, they wouldn’t even be here in bed, together, touching each other, basking in each other’s body heat… but then again… maybe Stiles is just doing this so Derek would join the Alpha Pack… perhaps he was just following orders all along…

“Derek…” Stiles began to speak softly. “You’ve been so….um…I don’t know… It’s just.”

“Hmm?” Derek’s eyes never left Stiles’.

“Well… I mean… You never… umm...” This wasn’t same Stiles as the night before… This was not _Alpha_ Stiles speaking… _this_ was _Stiles_ Stiles….

“Spit it out.”

“You never said I love you.” Stiles blurted out… “Like, why is it that you can’t admit how you feel about me…”

Derek remained silent...

“Go on! Say it. Say how you feel!”

Silent.

“For fucks sake! Stiles jerked away from Derek’s hold.  He got up and off the bed; Stiles quickly pulled on his pants and tugged on his t shirt. 

“I know what you are thinking, Derek. I’m not stupid.” Stiles pulled on his red Member’s Only jacket. He then turned his gaze back to Derek.  Derek observed the hint of red in Stiles’ eyes.

“You still think that my main goal is to get you to join the Alpha Pack don’t you?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He face palmed and then threw his hands in the air. This was it. Here comes the onslaught of _words…_ Stiles’ rant was about to begin, Derek’s wolf instincts forced him to cringe.

“Well, you are wrong, you are so fucking wrong. I gave you all of _me_ last night! Yea sure I was bitten by some almighty werewolf who changed me into an Alpha werewolf… As a matter a fact, let’s be honest, maybe I wouldn’t have been the bigger man of the both of us to be the first to act on our feelings if it weren’t for this newfound werewolf confidence! Maybe it was just post Alpha impulse. But you know what? In the end, we both got what we wanted, we got each other… And let me tell you, Derek… That person who you made love to last night… It wasn’t some new Alpha alter ego of mine… yup, it was all _me…_ it was Stiles. Stiles fucking Stilinski! That’s right, the same old Stiles since before I was turned… It’s the truth. I always loved you… But you can’t fucking admit that you love me too… There always has to be some barrier with you…”

Derek’s mouth was slightly gaping; he gawked at Stiles, not knowing how to respond… “I-I, Stiles…”

“Don’t you Stiles me. Don’t you dare deny anything, I have fucking werewolf senses now, I know things…”

“But. Stiles, you DID want to get me to join the Alpha Pack. Did you not forget that night? It was as if you were a different person.” Derek exclaimed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yep! I was. When the Zeta transformed me into an Alpha werewolf, I was immediatley drawn to him. I had no choice; it was like a brain control type of thing. Every command the Zeta gave me, I had no choice but to obey… However, sometimes when I truly focus, I can break out of the mind control. Yep, so last night, I was NOT under the Zeta’s control. Derek… It’s me.” Stiles swallowed a gulp.

“I don’t know… what to think anymore.” Derek sighed, his shoulders wilted.

Derek saw the glisten in Stiles’ eyes. He was tearing. “Good bye. Derek.”

And with that, Stiles was gone. The window left open… a harsh breeze came through and Derek felt the cold wind glaze through his hair. He wished the wind could somehow blow away the emptiness he felt in his heart…

_~_

Derek sat in the dark of his bedroom… thinking… How is it possible that he managed to achieve complete _happiness_ yet lose it all in one night…?  Had the world planned this crappy life for him since the day he was born? Wasn’t it enough that he had to be stabbed in the back by his first love, watch every single member of his family die, and now this…? When he thought he was finally given a chance at true _happiness,_ it was quickly snatched away from him…

No… blaming the world was a sign of cowardice….and Derek Hale was not a _coward._

Everything was _his_ fault. Why was it so hard to just admit how you feel…? If he would have just said the words… Then he would still be holding Stiles in his arms right now…

Derek pulled furiously at his hair.  _Stupid Derek… stop fucking shit up…_

A loud knock on the door caught Derek’s attention.  He sluggishly went downstairs to open the door.

It was Julian. Strangely, by himself, no psychopathic sister.

“Hello Derek.” Julian spoke. Derek noticed a large blackish purple bruise splayed across Julian’s neck. It was a grotesque image, and Derek could not help but assume that this was the punishment Julian received for going against the Zeta, for shooting that arrow.

“Where is your sister?” Derek murmured.

“Not with me at the moment.” Julian answered.

Derek’s eyes gaped at Julian’s bruise.

Julian quickly noticed Derek’s curiosity. He placed a hand over his neck to cover the mark. “Um, Derek, I came here to help you.”

Derek’s eye brow rose.

“I saw how you look at Stiles… I know _love_ when I see it… and Stiles wouldn’t shut his mouth about you either…” Julian began. “Before we leave Beacon Hills, I advise that you talk to Stiles one more time… If you would follow me, I can bring you to him…”

Derek could not believe his luck.  Was this the world’s gift to him? Another chance? _No_ it can’t be… this was the Alpha Pack he is dealing with here…

“And how can I trust you? What if this is some sought of last minute trap to force me to join the Alpha Pack…?”

Julian chuckled… “I know you don’t know me Derek… But I’m not like that… Not everyone in the Alpha Pack is bloodthirsty…  Listen, I just came here to help you, From the way Stiles talked about you, I knew how much he cared about you…You don’t have to believe me and I’ll just leave now… but let me tell you something… I know what it feels like to lose your _mate._ ” Julian was silent for a moment as if an extremely painful thought came to his mind. “The agony… it drove me crazy… and every now and then… I still think about it… I don’t want to see anyone else go through this pain… especially you and Stiles…”

“Can I ask you something?” Derek began.

“Hm?”

“Stiles told me something last night. He said that the Zeta doesn’t always have control over his Alpha Pack’s minds. Is that true?”

“That is correct. If we focus hard enough, we gain freedom from our Leader’s control. I mean, I am taking you to Stiles now and helping you get him back is I not?”

“True… But Stiles… is he still being controlled by your Zeta?”

“The first few days are usually when the control is strongest. But after awhile, it is easier to break the control. I have been a part of the Alpha Pack for awhile now and I can almost easily distrupt the control.”

“Then why do you stay in the Alpha Pack?”

Julian chuckled. “Because I want to. You may think otherwise, but my pack Leader… the Zeta, he isn’t really a bad person and he was right about one thing, we the Alpha Pack are truly a family… I can’t just leave my family. Stiles…Stiles is _your family_ and I want to help you get him back.”

And that was it… Derek believed in every single sincere word that came out of Julian’s mouth…

“Fine.” Derek stepped outside the door. “I’ll follow you.”

Julian only nodded his head. As Julian turned to lead the way, Derek placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you. Julian.”

Julian smiled a half smile, his dimple showed. “No worries. Now let’s go.”

**_~_ **

Derek would always know Stiles’ smell.

As he followed Julian into the woods, he recalled the familiar path.

“We are going back to where Stiles was kidnapped and turned… where he was bound to a wooden chair…” Derek spoke.

“That is correct.” Julian responded while continuing down the forest path, pushing away the leafy branches that were in the way.

“Why would he go back there…?” Derek was confused; he could imagine how traumatic that particular spot was for Stiles…

“He said he needed to think about everything that happened to him this last couple of days…and that that _spot_ was the perfect place to contemplate everything…”

“Does he know that we are coming?”

“Nope and here we are.” Julian came to an abrupt stop.

It was the same spot in the middle of woods.  Derek spotted the familiar red figure standing in the center, it was Stiles, and his back turned to him.

Derek’s heart began to race.  This seemed to be a custom now every time he was close to Stiles, not mentioning the sweaty palms, clenched teeth, and heavy breathing…

 _This_ might be the only chance left for Derek to chase after his _happiness._ This was it… there was no turning back now.

Derek ran towards the red figure standing in the center of forest. “STILES!!!” He howled.

Stiles turned his head in astonishment. “Derek?” His eyes widened at the surprise.

Derek didn’t stop running until he came face to face with Stiles, their noses almost touching. “Stiles…”

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek’s.

Derek licked his lip is nervousness. “Stiles…I…”

“Yea?”

“Listen… I…” Derek felt a trickle of sweat falling down his chin. He scratched the back of his neck…

“God dammit. Spit it out!” Stiles rolled his eyes.

_This was the last chance at true happiness , it was now or never._

“I love you.” Derek blurted out. “Listen Stiles… You were right. I’ve always had bottled up feelings for you… That time in the room, when you gave me your hideous blue/orange striped shirt to wear… yea sure it was tight… but I loved wearing it, as a matter of fact… I didn’t want to take it off because it smelled like _you…_ Then that time in the pool… I fucking hated myself for being paralyzed by the Kanima because you had to be the one to save _me,_ I would give anything in the world to go back in time and be the one to save _you…_ Stiles… I want to be _your hero…_ I want to protect _you…_ And then the time when we _were both_ paralyzed by the Kanima… and you fell on top of me… Call me crazy, but I loved every fucking second of that…” Derek took a deep breath. “Stiles… every moment with you, it felt like we both knew we had feelings for each other… but none of us had the nerve to just come out and say it… And then you turned into an Alpha and you finally summoned up the courage to tell me how you feel. I believed you. However…. I’ve been a coward all along and I couldn’t come out and tell you how I felt… But now I realized that I need to tell you before I lose _everything_ again… Stiles Stilinski… I. love. You.”  He blinked several times. Damn. He finally said it… and it felt good… really good… and it felt even better when he saw Stiles respond to his declaration of love: with a smile. A big goofy Stiles freaking Stilinski smile...

“Oh. Shut up…” _The irony._ Stiles embraced Derek in a big constricting hug.

Derek tightened his arms around Stiles.

They kissed, slowly, passionatley, and soaking up every second of each other’s presence. It was as if the forest that surrounded them was the universe and _they_ were the center… everything revolving around _them._

And then an ominous vibe interupted the air. Derek recognized it to be the Zeta’s vibe.

“Um, I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I’m going to interrupt anyways.” A familiar gruff voice called out.

It was the Alpha Pack Leader and Janna standing behind him, her five inch heels sank deep into the forest soil…

Derek and Stiles broke away from the kiss and turned their attention towards the Alpha Pack Leader, their arms still around each other.

“I take it that, Stiles finally got you to join us?” The Alpha Pack Leader smiled.

Derek narrowed his eyes and before he was able to speak, Stiles interrupted.

“No.” Stiles said calmly…

The Alpha Pack Leader cocked his head in astonishment. “What?”

“Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh.” Stiles responded vivaciously.

The Alpha Pack Leader licked his lips. “Well Stiles… I’m pretty disappointed… I am go-“

“I quit.” Stiles interrupted. “I’m done with this Alpha Pack.”

Derek couldn’t tell what was going in the Alpha Pack Leader’s head with his thick sunglasses hiding his eyes. But his werewolf senses told him that the Alpha Pack Leader was definitely pissed.  Stiles had a way of pissing people off.  Derek almost chuckled.

The Alpha Pack Leader clenched his hands and Derek and Stiles almost turn into their wolf forms in reflex…

But the Alpha Pack Leader didn’t do anything…

“Fine. Have it your way. Like I said before; I only wanted to seek _family…_ And I see that you already have your own family going on, I shall not force you…”

Derek raised a brow. He was quite surprised that this was it… After all this trouble, the Alpha Pack Leader was just going to let them loose?  The universe was finally giving him a break…

“I bid you two a happy ever after… and with that… Good bye.” The Alpha Pack Leader turned to leave. Julian and Janna followed his tail.

Julian turned his head once more. “Good bye Stiles and Derek. “And then he was gone, disappearing into the woods with his sister and Pack Leader.

“He was a good one wasn’t he?” Derek asked softly.

“Yea, he’s been through quite a bit of Hell in the past, yet he still manages to be so… _nice.”_ Stiles responded. Then he turned towards Derek and grabbed his hands. “So… now that I’m not part of the Alpha Pack… Does that make me an Omega? Cause I’m totally fi-“

“No.” Derek cut him off. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’, tasting his warmth.

Stiles gave off a low hum.

Derek traced his fingers on Stiles’ cheek bone. “You won’t be an Omega, because you aren’t packless… You’re a part of _my_ pack now…”

Stiles grinned. “I’ve always wanted to be a part of your pack, y’know?”

Derek softly caressed the back of Stiles’ head. “You’re a Beta now… _my_ Beta…”

Stiles’ eye began to glow a golden yellow…

And with that, Derek lifted Stiles up into the air and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“I love you Stiles.” He said wholeheartedly.

~

_He was dreaming. But this time, oddly enough, it was a good dream._

_There were two elegant wolves, prancing gracefully in the forest._

_The wolves spiritedly chased each other through the looming trees._

_Then the wolves would swoop over each other, tumbling friskily across the leaves, as they nipped playfully at one another._

_One wolf had gold eyes and the other wolf had red eyes._

Derek awoke from the dream with a crooked smile on face.

He turned to find Stiles snuggled comfortably in his arms, their legs intertwined, Stiles was asleep, and his chest rose and fell slowly, peacefully. 

“Stiles.” Derek whispered softly; he nipped gently on Stiles’ ear, waking him up.

Stiles looked at Derek with half lidded eyes. “Huh... it’s morning already?” he muttered sleepily.

“No.” Derek whispered.

Stiles raised his brow.

Derek caressed Stiles’ hair. “I just wanted to know… do you like being a werewolf?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Well, you know, the extra muscle does come in handy.”

Derek chuckled. “Yea, being a werewolf is a gift.”

“No.” Stiles responded.

Derek quirked his brow.

Stiles gently placed a finger on Derek’s bare chest. “You’re a _gift.”_

Derek placed his hand over Stiles’ finger and held onto it.

Stiles took a deep breath. “You know I’d give anything for you.”

Derek hesitated at first, but after a long pause, he finally said “Stiles, I would give up being a werewolf for _you.”_

Stiles nuzzled his face on the nape of Derek’s neck and smiled. He murmured something and drifted back off to sleep.

Derek didn’t need to use his werewolf hearing to know what Stiles had said.

“I love you too.” Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

_To the moon and back._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Questions?  
> You can find my Tumblr here  
> Scarletbane.tumblr.com


End file.
